


Ready or Knot

by Hydrathos



Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [24]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A Fuck Ton of Cum, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Excessive Amounts of Come, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Forest Sex, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Knotting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pokemon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, This is a work of fiction please respect everyone, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, cock bulge, excessive amounts of cum, is it a blow job if someone fucks another's throat?, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos
Summary: There have been rumors of wild Zoroarks fighting to gain levels, but people don't know why. Amelia just loves to sit on the more empty section of the park, close to the forest where she can sketch wild bird pokemon. She learns why the Zoroarks are acting up.AKA Amelia gets fucked, gets fucked again but by two Zoroarks, again with three, and then the alpha comes for a round himself
Relationships: Original Female Character/Zoroark, Original Female Character/Zoroarks
Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815
Comments: 33
Kudos: 55





	Ready or Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anonymous user here for fun, who asked for something with illusions and Zoroarks.
> 
> Hope you like it, it's an especially long one!
> 
> Anyone that has read my works before will notice that this one is much longer and far more detailed. That's thanks to Feel_the_flow, who has been giving me great feedback and helping me improve my writing. Hope you guys like the extra detail! It certainly takes longer, but should be worth it lol.
> 
> (Also, I have a Hentai Foundry account set up, and I'd appreciate it if you guys comment stuff there too, since I'm just starting out as an artist and I welcome the feedback)

It was late afternoon at the poke-park, where people and pokemon could play together, battle and generally have fun. In the center of the park was a large circular booth filled with various shops for pokemon trainers, large red and blue signs dominating the advertising space. A dusty stone path wrapped around it and spread out in an x pattern, splitting the park into four sections. On the far side, closer to the village, was a well manicured lawn with playgrounds for kids, pokemon, and a small pool. The quarter circle beside it was also filled up with socializing activities, small booths selling homemade things, pleasant conversations filling the air. However, on the other side of the park things were more private. Half of it was reserved for trainers to catch wild pokemon that venture out, water and food available to buy to temp them out. The last section of the park, the least well kept with little to no paths and individual benches scattered around, was where Amelia was sitting. Overall, the park was officially as large as a football stadium, large enough for each section to coexist without interfering with each other. 

Amelia was a tall girl with shoulder length rusty brown hair, swamped in the oversized maroon wool sweater she was wearing. Her long legs were clad in black tights like a second layer of skin, a mid-thigh pink, red and white plaid skirt resting on top. She had a thick pair of black glasses that rested on her smaller nose, dainty lips curled in a shy smile as she watched wild bird pokemon hop around on the ground. The lenses reflected the nature around her, dark circular rims framing it like an always moving painting. Currently, she was sitting on an old wooden bench, the oak wood smoothed from years of use. A black backpack with pokeballs printed all over laid to her side, the open zipper revealing random papers and art supplies. 

In her hands Amelia had a well loved sketchbook supported by her crossed legs, pencil moving around as she quickly sketched out the shape of the pokemon pecking the ground, a grin on her face as a Pidgey held still long enough for her to capture it in detail. With the finishing swirls of her wrists and strokes on the paper, the drawing was complete, and Amelia was proud. As she looked at the sheet, making sure she got all the proportions right, she couldn’t help but feel as if she was being watched. Her dull straight hair rippled on her shoulders and she turned to scan the scenery, unable to find anything out of the ordinary. 

To her far right would be the center of the park, a thin dirt path formed by peoples repetitive walking lead to it, but the long grasses and wildflowers deterred most visitors. This didn’t bother Amelia at all, who rather liked the lack of attention this particular section got, the shy girl able to enjoy her drawing in peace and quiet with only low level pokemon passing by. To her left the field melted into a forest, large trees with thick vines visible from where she was sitting. The bench was under an old oak, the shade stopping Amelia from needing sunscreen. From behind her, she heard the crunch of a broken twig, the common noise catching her attention. She rolled her eyes at herself, assuming her anxiety was playing games and ignored it, despite the gut feeling that it wasn’t just a particularly fat Pidove making the noise.

She flipped a page in her book to sketch on the other side, looking around before spotting what she wanted to draw. She focused on the general shape first, making fast, almost nonsensical scribbles until she captured the rough outline of a perched Fletchling. Next she refined the scribble, adding the white V mark on its tail as well as getting the double spiked feathers down. The face was what she focused on next, her pink tongue sticking out of her mouth as she bit it lightly in concentration, making sure the beak was on the right spot on its face before adding the dividing mark between the red of its head and the gray of its body.

She reached up to tug on the neck of her thick sweater, her body sweating at the layers of clothing on her upper body despite the warmth of the air around. Amelia could feel a wet drop of sweat starting its way down her massive and well hidden cleavage, making its way down the vast canyon between her mountainous breasts. She reclined on the bench as she got the last of the details down, lazily adding shadows and filling in what was meant to be darker. Looking back over her shoulder at the tree, she noticed a weird mark on the usually even brown bark. She put her art tools into her bag and stretched her arms over her head, the pumpkin sized globes on her chest rising with the motion and jiggling like two huge balls of jello as she lowered her arms again. Next she uncurled her legs and stood up, straightening out her plaid skirt before walking over to the tree. 

Thanks to her well-endowed chest, she wasn’t able to see a loosely obscured rock and stumbled over it making her perfect ass shift and ripple and even though her sweater hid most of it, her gigantic and natural tits bounced almost as if she were on a trampoline. She caught herself with an unsteady step and tried to tame her jumping mammaries by putting her hands together on top of them and pushing down with her well-defined forearms, pressing them together but also calming them, apparently doing this kind of thing often. 

She got closer, the vibrant green leaves of the tree rustling in the breeze as she puzzled over the mark she had noticed earlier. Three deep slashes were carved into the trunk, and below that was a small smear of some clear liquid, but judging by the small flakes of bark sticking to it, quite adhesive. She bent down with her back to get a better look, her front body leaning over with her legs barely bent, making her shapely ass stick up behind her. As Amelia studied the unknown substance, she felt the light dusting of hair on her arms stand up, and quickly stood and spun around, eyes darting around the border between the forest and the field. 

She noticed a spot by a tree near her, the air blurry as if something, or someone her anxiety offered, didn’t want her to see it. She scoffed at the idea and wearily turned away, trying to stifle her growing paranoia with a disbelieving attitude. However, when she took her glasses off her soft face, she couldn’t see how the hazy air moved closer to her, growing larger as it did so. Pulling the hem of her maroon sweater up to grab the thin white shirt underneath, she rubbed the lenses of her glasses, thinking that it’d get rid of the unfocused smudge. When she put the thick rims back on, glanced around the area again, seeing no such fuzzy air. 

She tucked her arms near her chest and went to look around, her curiosity about what pokemon put those claw marks in the tree more motivational than her increasing paranoia. A loud snap filled the air, and Amelia startled, her thin arms wrapping around her stomach, inadvertently emphasizing the curve of her obscured breasts. “Hello?” she called out timidly, “is anyone there?” Her voice was soft and melodical, and very quiet. She shakeley placed a hand on the tree to stabilize herself as she studied the plants in increasing fear. 

When another snap, much closer to her this time, sounded in the air, she jumped, her arms hugging her with more strength. “Reveal yourself!” She called out, trying to sound strong and demanding, but the whispered words trembling in fear betrayed her. She gasped in fear when she felt something brush up against her back, her long legs nearly tripping over themselves as she wrapped herself around, a laugh bubbling out from her throat as she noticed a twig sticking out from the tree. She reasoned, her shoulders releasing some of the tension, that she must have accidentally backed up into them without realizing it.

“I must be going crazy! There’s obviously nothing here.” Amelia rationalized, “Other than me, there’s just birds.” When she spoke the words, she noticed that in fact, there were no bird pokemon innocently chirping, hopping on the ground, heads twitching to and fro as they absorbed the world around them. Her breath quickened and with each heavy inhale she inadvertently pushed her tits even farther out, straining even the very loose sweater to its limits with the sheer size of her tits. She stilled herself, trying to calm her racing heart so she could properly hear, but alas, her anxiety proved too much and she darted back to the bench, leaning over the wooden back to shove her things in her bag carelessly. 

The sun above was blocked by a huge fluffy white cloud when Amelia felt something around her waist. She immediately let out a yelp of surprise and instantly struggled, twisting around to free herself from the grasp of her mysterious attacker, but saw nothing there. Her mind swam in confusion, hazel eyes flicking around as she analyzed her surroundings. Because of the convient cloud lazily floating past the sun, she was unable to see the additional shadow melding into her own, or how the air trembled oddly. What she did notice was six claws, three on each side of her small waist, dug into her sweater, the thickness thankfully sparing her from the pain they could cause. 

She felt her colourful skirt being pushed up as one of the tri-clawed hands released her, the material being laid on her bent over back as something else nudged against her crotch. Amelia’s face alight with a bright blush, her hazel eyes widening as her black tights grew damp from the object. She didn’t move, frozen over the back of the bench as something pressed insistently against her groin. She gasped as it dragged over her pussy lips, leaving a trail of moisture behind, her tights steadily becoming a shade or two darker due to it. 

A glimpse of colour flashed in the corner of her eyes, and she looked over, a pokemon trainer far in the distance near the central plaza contemplating going down the dirt path. She held her breath, far too shy and naive to call out for help. But when she felt the nudging turn into a pushing, her tights giving into the object, she gasped and tried to catch their attention. “Wait!” she cried, “Help me!” The poor fabric of her tights was giving way to the relentless pushing and allowed the thing to slip in, “I’m being attacked!” Amelia’s voice didn’t carry in the air, and the trainer turned and walked away, leaving her to be the only non green or brown coloured thing in the area.

Her hands released her bag to latch onto the top ridge of the wooden bench, squeezing it as her waist was held, and what was decidedly a cock shoving through her tights forcing itself inside her. She yelped as the black material finally broke, the strength being used to rip it suddenly filling her up, slamming against her virgin cervix. “No! Please don’t!” it slid out to ram back in, pressing demandingly at her womb entrance “This is my first time, please stop-” she pleaded, her desperation clear in her tone. Her assailant's response to this was to snap his hips into hers and plunge his invading member into her womb. 

She screamed, scaring off the last of the pokemon in the area as she was violated where nothing had been before. The cloud drifted past the sun and light returned to the area, shining down on her, bringing out the red tint of her hair, making it look almost dull and foxlike. Her glasses slipped down to rest precariously on the tip of her nose, her body moving forwards at the sudden hips ramming into hers. As big as it felt inside her, the cock couldn’t have been more than 8 inches long, slipping in and out of her womb with each eager thrust of his hips. The width was painful for a virgin such as herself, a good solid 4 inches around. It pounded into her through the hole it made with gusto, claws pinning her against the bench’s back. Her skirt slowly rode upwards, giving him easy access to her firm ass, the fat bouncing with each meet of their bodies. 

Her eyes rolled upwards and her legs trembled, Amelia so unused to the sensation that she was barely able to make a noise above grunting and groaning in pain. Her body tightly hugged the invader, massaging it as it plunged in, a bulb starting to form at the base. Her breasts, tightly compacted by her layers and thick sweater, shook with his strength, swinging towards her face with each movement. “Please-” she huffed, “Stop-” she struggled to speak, “get- get out of me!” she yelped, his knot, not that she knew what it was, swelling up. It made a lewd slurping noise when it pulled out of her, her long legs trembling as it shoved back in. 

Soon, with her face red from embarrassment and her bottom sore from the treatment, it grew too big to be tugged out. He sped up considerably, desperately humping her as waves of hot air breezed over her body, claws digging into her as he chased his orgasm. The haziness in the air wavered while he jackhammered inside, a low grumble resonating from his chest. “Oh, oh no, no no no no no! Stop! It’s too big,” she cried out, face screwed up in horror at the last pulses of the knot increasing in size. “You’ll split me in two!”

At this, he howled, his member erupting inside. The twitching head of his cock rested just inside her womb, her shaking pink walls being painted white with his seed. A loud howl by her ear caused her to flinch, her breasts jiggling at the movement. With each wave of pleasure washing over him, the pokemon couldn’t hold his illusion and his invisibility fell away. Amelia gasped in shock as she saw the black furry body in the corner of her eyes, but what really caught them was the huge dark red mane of furry hair flowing from the pokemon’s head. 

His dark gray furred hips grinded into hers as his hidden balls pumped into her, Amelia groaning at the feeling of being so full. Red claws pulled her hips back into his own thin ones, encouraging her to change position. She felt awkward and overwhelming humiliation as she was being led from behind by his cock plugging her full with his swollen knot. He pushed his hips into hers, trying to milk his balls empty, the movement causing her to move forward. Somehow, with the weird dance comprised of the pokemon’s humping and her shakey steps, they found themselves in front of the bench. His cock spurted out the last of his load, and the pokemon tripped back and fell onto the bench, sprawled over it. His knot forced Amelia to do the same, which flushed her face up even brighter. 

They sat there for a moment, neither moving as if frozen in time until Amelia wiped her head around to catch a proper look at him, her brown eyes widening when she realized he was a Zoroark, his own crystal blue eyes piercing into hers. A smirk spread across his fuzzy snout and he glanced down, thrusting his hips at the same time. She bounced on his lap, an undignified squak of surprise leaving her rosy lips, the pokemon taking the opportunity to slip his paws under her sweater. She squirmed at the feeling, trying to push them away, but when he pressed his sharp red claws against her skin as a silent threat, she let him do what he wanted.

He pulled her back to lean on his fluffy chest, his head resting on her shoulders so he could see how her woolen sweater shifted around as his paws sunk into her large boobs, successfully groping them. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and his eyes stared in fascination, Amelia squeaking when he twisted her nipple. “Oh- Ah, don’t-” she stuttered, “don’t do that!” to which he did it more. “What if someone sees us?” 

Amelia knew logically that the pokemon had just fucked her suddenly and without warning, but her anxiety led her to believe that if someone found her there, unable to sit up without dragging the pokemon by the knot inside her tight hole, she would be to blame. He bounced her again, her black clad thighs jiggling, his dark paws kneading her hidden breasts, hot breath spreading from her shoulder to her neck. “Take it out,” she pleaded, just wanting to get back home. “I promise I won’t tell anyone-” he thrusted upwards, a growl of pleasure leaving his panting mouth as she clamped down on his oversensitive cock. “- if you just let me go.” His grip on her tightened as he made a rhythm, Amelia unable to stop her body from shifting up and down. 

The sun above was dipping past the imposing trees, long shadows cast on the tall grass around them. Small flowers were closing up, the petals curling inwards as the light dimed. The sky above them was fading darker, over the trees it turned a brilliant mix of golden yellow streaked with bright orange and the dark clouds. Had Amelia not been facing the other way with a knot canine cock grinding into her, she would’ve gasped at the beauty of the sunset and immediately tried to capture it in her sketchbook to burn it into her memory. Currently however, she was being rocked up and down, her tight hole sucking the invading member deeper inside, massaging it closer to another climax.

She wrapped her arms around her chest, pushing down as the humping of the Zoroark grew more intense, Amelia ignoring how his bright red claws dug into her breasts, the fat squeezing out between his furry fingers. His panting sped up, his ruby knot pulsed in an attempt to swell larger, stuck at the size of a baseball. Her own grunts as his deep ramming shoved air out her lungs was silenced as he plunged in deep, and howled. “No more-” she yelled, which could barely be heard over his cry, “I’m already full!”

He ignored her demands, his golfball-sized nuts clenching as he released inside, 8 inch cock twitching in delight, throbbing with each shot against her walls. Her body felt bloated, as if she had eaten a huge meal, her stomach firming up from her womb stretching to hold his loads. She brought a hand down to rub over the growing lump, her pupils shrinking in shock, the gold flecks in her eyes shining with moisture, palms sweating and fingers trembling as her brain short-circuited. Surely that wasn’t his seed that she was feeling expanded under her hands? That should be impossible!

“Stop, please, I’m so full!” he squirted the last of his jizz inside, a satisfied growl rumbling from his chest. “You’ve filled me so much!” A sharp grin spread over his face, pointy ears twitching towards her mouth as he listened to her high pitched complaints. Her plump lips held open in an o shape, cheeks dusted pink in her embarrassment as a dribble of cum leaked from around his knot, seeping into her black tights around the hole he made. Like the sky above, it darkened with the fluids, slowly traveling away from her crotch and around her ass. The material stuck tight to her sizable butt, the cum oozing over her delicate skin, covering it in a sticky, milky layer of fresh seed.

The stars started to twinkle in the sky, the sky a deep inky blue, the last of the sunset fading away. The shadows of the trees became more ominous, stretching out on the ground like giant angry hands. A breeze chilled the air, Amelia now thankful for her huge woolen sweater. In the distance to her right where the center of the park stood came a faint buzzing noise. At first, she assumed it was just her imagination, but as it became louder and the Zoroark turned his head and perked his ears to listen to it too, she realized it wasn’t. The drone got loud enough to be called a humming, the black fox pokemon under her tensing, large globes of cum slithering out from around his shrinking knot. 

She couldn’t make out the first words, humming and crackling of what she now assumed to be the park’s announcement system. It spoke for a few moments before coming to a stop, the humming cutting out. Her brown eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and then the voice came again. This time it was much clearer, the clouds over head parting to reveal the fat moon hanging in the sky. “The park is closing now to the general public. As you may or may not know-” The paws on her boobs slid out from her thick sweater and gripped the bench tightly, claws sinking into the worn material. “There has been an increase in reports of wild Zoroarks attacking pokemon trainers.” Amelia turned to look at the Zoroark she was sitting on now, his face losing its post orgasmic glow and he tugged his hips, knot still keeping him stuck inside. “It appears as if they are trying to get stronger, as many trainers have reported the average level of the local Zoroarks rising.”

The voice repeated the message again before fading off, the low hum echoing around the field for a few seconds before crackling to a stop. Amelia shook her head, strength returning to her body as she realized what she had to do. She moved quickly, bracing her hands on the bench and getting up as fast as she could. Her giant boobs shook with her effort, but with a loud lewd slurp and pop, she freed herself from his knot. 

She fell forward, large breasts cushioning her as she hit the ground, gasping at both the pain and her gaping pussy, large globs of cum leaking out onto the dirt path. The red mane of the Zoroark puffed out, crystal blue eyes darting around, nose twitching as he felt the presence of another being upon them. His cock was rapidly shrinking, already soft and disappearing into his furry black sheath. It glinted in the moonlight, ruby red covered with streaks of white, knot completely gone. He shifted to a crouch on the bench, legs tucked under his body, tense with a soft growl reverberating from his chest. 

Amelia twitched, picking small rocks off her bare hands, fortunate that none pierced the skin. Her pussy quickly tightened back up, trapping a small portion of his sticky seed inside. She turned her head, dull hair matching the dirt below, to blurrily watch the unfurling situation. Her glasses, thick round frames thrown away dejectedly, black melting into the shadows of the thick wild plantlife. “Nonononononononononono-” she muttered under her breath, panicked hands feeling around for them “I need to see, I need to escape, I can’t-” she heard sharp claws scrabble away, heavy footsteps becoming louder and louder as it neared her. 

She shut her mouth in fear as she saw two blurry black blobs blocking out the stars, the moonlight letting her see the rough outlines of the creatures. Thinking back at what the announcement said, and seeing how the unclear creatures moved around, she knew, as four blue eyes turned to stare at her, that they were Zoroarks. In a last ditch attempt to escape, she propped herself up on her arms, thick maroon sweater stopping stray rocks from digging into her skin. She tucked her legs under her, ass swaying temptingly as she pushed herself up, standing there just long enough to get an idea where the thin path was, and ran. 

She wrapped both arms around her chest, trying in vain to stop the wild bouncing of her massive breasts. Her plaid skirt floated behind her, black tights clinging to her like a second skin, drops of cum dripping down her legs. She couldn’t see more than just where she was going to put her next foot, the darkness of night making her eyesight even worse than it was, which isn’t saying much because she had terribly near sighted eyes. It took her minutes to realize, chest heaving as the pokemon lazily chased her, that she was running the wrong direction. Fortunately the path looped back around to the center of the park, but the park was the size of a football stadium, and she was not a particularly fast sprinter. 

When the trees grew denser and the path even harder for her to see with the shorter grasses, the black smear on her right jumped, strong claws gripping her, stopping her in her tracks. Dark paws held her by the shoulders, blue eyes drilling into her own hazel ones, the Zoroark’s pupils shrinking as he sniffed her. The other Zoroark came up behind her, his fuzzy paw slipping under her skirt, his tongue licking his lips as he felt the drying cum on her ass. Their scarlet manes blocked her from view, the two pokemon growing more handsy. She gritted her teeth as she felt the claws find the hole her Zoroarks assaulter made previously, and she could picture in her mind the sharp sneaky grin on its face as it ripped it larger, opening it up so both her pussy and asshole felt the coolness of night. 

“What are you doing?” She shouted as she felt a thick rod poking into her stomach, another pressing eagerly against her back. “Leave me alone! I’m not a pokemon-” her sentence was cut off as it slapped a paw over her mouth, the pokemon shaking his head back and forth like a disappointed parent. The hands removed themselves from her groin, reaching up the hem of her plaid skirt, creeping hands grabbing it and ripping it off, the skirt falling dejectedly on the ground. Grumbling from the Zoroarks filled the air, becoming the only thing she could hear as the nudging poles grew larger, leaving wet trails where they touched her. 

The pokemon in the front uncovered her mouth and grabbed what she realized was his dick, but she was unable to look down at it because of her huge pumpkin sized breasts straining against her sweater. She did feel it, however, when it pressed in against her pussy lips, nudging against the folds until it was able to find the hole. The Zoroark smirked at her while he started to slide in, Amelia gasping at the invading member. It was easily larger than the previous Zoroark, where the other one would have hilted, this one was still shoving in, strong arms forcing her downwards, thrusting his hips to forcefully impale her, popping past her cervix. 

“Don’t do that! Please, leave me alone!” Amelia cried, tears budding in the corner of her dark eyes, her pupils shrinking in fear. The cock in her just pushed deeper in, definitely longer and thicker than what she had inside earlier, too much for her, only just losing her virginity before the sun went down. The Zoroark behind her slipped his large paws under her sweater to fondle her enormous globes, fat squeezing out behind his groping claws, the pressure against her back increasing. To her it seemed like it took forever for the canine to bury himself inside, but in actuality it took mere seconds. His cock was almost as girthy as the knot of the first Zoroark, and her pussy hugged it so tightly he had difficulty moving inside. 

Despite this, the Zoroark behind her was very horny, and wanted to simply shove his cock inside her. He humped her back, ruby cock twitching in arousal, drops of pre dampening her loose sweater. The cock in her pussy was finally hilted inside, and started to grind into her, pushing her hips up and forcing her to stand on her tiptoes to not lose her balance.

This pleased the Zoroarks, the one pressing against her back reaching down to align himself with her asshole, rubbing his pre all over it before starting to push in. Amelia screamed as she felt him force herself open, her long legs giving out in shock, the action inadvertently pushing it deeper inside. Her legs stayed like jello, refusing to listen to her as she was penetrated where nothing had gone before, two huge cocks now buried inside her holes. Their furry hands gripped and kneaded her body, pink claw marks dotting her volleyball breasts like stars, paws now holding her waist tightly, keeping her from falling on the ground.

“Take them out! Please!” Her voice was oozing with desperation, “I haven’t done anything to you!” They snickered and let her waist go, their faintly glowing blue eyes watching in delight as their cocks held up most of her weight, holes in her black tights ripping larger at their sizes. The sky above was vast and clear, stars twinkling mysteriously, the leaves of the trees rustling with the cool breeze in the air. The various plants on the ground shifted around, but the noise was nothing compared to the horrified muffled screams of Amelia as the pokemon started moving. 

Each cock, bright red from pointed tip to girthy knotted base, was over 15 inches long, with each thrust seemingly pulsing larger until they reached the full size of 17 inches, double that of the first assaultant. The width could be compared to a beer can, but with the various veins mapping out like spiderwebs on the twitching members, it was more like a rigid baseball girth. The knots were not yet inflated, but they already were inches wider, making slurping noises each time they pounded in and out of her inexperienced body. Her ass jiggled with each hilt inside, squeezing in and bouncing back out, encouraging the pokemon to ram into her. 

The Zoroark wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her against his muscular body, the other playing with her giant melons, kneading the fat with gusto. The fox pokemon behind her held both hands over her mouth, layered over each other, pulling her head towards him, arching her back in a way that gave them both more access to her holes and emphasized the already giant globes bouncing with their movements. Amelia’s yelps of pain were silenced by the enthusiastic pokemon, tears dripping over his claws, but some part of her was thankful at the fact, unable to comprehend what she would do if anyone found her in this situation. Her anxiety would kill her, paranoia would be tripled if people actually started to pay attention to her, in pity if not disgust, or, her treacherous mind whispered, lust.

The vigorous thrusting in and out of her extremely tight body quickly made the plunging cocks throb in pleasure, knots starting to swell. The loud slapping of furry hips into her own echoed in the park, scaring away any curious pokemon, leaving her with no saviour. Their balls could be seen swinging wildly, the size of baseballs, practically sloshing with their need to release. The knots pulled at her holes, stretching them wider and larger, the harsh slamming popping them out of her, only to force them back in. The two pokemon rested their head on her shoulders, hot breath ghosting over her neck. The hands on her mouth left to wrap around to play with her boobs, sliding over the canyon between the giant breasts jiggling like jello. “STOP!” she immediately yelled, “I can’t take it!” Amelia all but screamed, right as she was forced to take their swollen knots, bloating to their full size and resting heavily inside. “Take them out! Take them out right now! You’ll rip me in two!” She squealed, the knots uncaringly enlarging, engorging to their full size of small melons, huge and pulsing as the two grinded into her, rocking her body back and forth. Their claws dug into her skin as the two howled, erupting seconds away from each other. 

Their unforgiving knots didn’t let a single drop out as they pumped their thick, virile pokemon seed into her, steadily bloating her body until it started to push her flat stomach outwards. She squirmed in discomfort, the heavy feeling resting deep inside, painting her pink insides white with the rivers of cum pouring inside. The pokemon panted into her ears, low grumbles of pleasure vibrating their chests, causing her boobs to ripple. Her face was red, both from her humiliation at being used in such animalistic ways, and the marks of the pokemon gripping her face earlier for leverage. 

The trees around loomed over, apathetic at the situation, blocking out the stars above. Every once in a while a bat pokemon would fly by, catching small bugs in their mouths, screeching to see the world, all of them staying a safe distance away from the action. The large bushes in the forest ruffled ominously, the sound of twigs ringing in the air, reverberating off of rough bark, catching the attention of the trio.

The two wild Zoroarks sniffed the air, seemingly okay with whatever was coming near. Amelia squirmed in fear, the two cocks in her finally reaching the end of their orgasm, her stomach swollen with the double load of thick seed. A pair of footsteps neared them, and she tensed at the sound, her shoulder rising, her pumpkin sized breasts sticking out at the action. From the distance emerged yet another fiery mane of red fur, sleek furry charcoal body and glowing eyes. She knew immediately that this newcomer was a male, thick cock jutting out proudly from his body, bright red and twitching with desire. His lips curled up to reveal his sharp fangs, smirking at her as he sauntered up, which somehow the two Zoroarks didn’t mind.

Actually, they pushed her front down, her large melons swinging heavily at the sudden motion, her hips twisted diagonally, one leg barely dusting the forest floor, the other sticking up in the air, calf resting on the back Zoroark’s shoulder. They held her up by the waist, not to keep her comfortable, but to make sure their knots didn’t slip out, swollen in pleasure, sending waves of orgasmic bliss to their owners with each clench of her body. She was caught easily under the arms, large black hands holding her upper body at just the right angle that when Amelia looked up, she was confronted with a face full of canine cock, a droplet of pre dripping onto her face. 

The moon was blocked by a cloud, casting the group in darkness. This seemed to be a signal of sorts, the two pokemon knotted inside starting to grind into her, causing her asscheeks to tremble, the faint bulges of the twin cocks rutting inside visible through the skin of her stomach. The one at her head looked down at her tear streaked face, glancing over her wide brown eyes and dull red hair, his cock nearing her mouth, another glob of pre falling onto her lips. This startled her and she turned her head quickly, trying to delay the inevitable. 

He let go of her one side and shifted his hand so both of her wrists were being held up by just one of his large paws, claws wrapped loosely around them in a threat, Amelia at risk of hurting herself if she struggled against him. With his other dark paw now free, he ran it through her shoulder length hair before snatching a handful of it, tugging her face forward, his hefty member nudging her cheeks, leaving a wet trail. “Please don’t-” she tried reasoning, “It wouldn’t fit, I have a small mouth!”

She could swear his smirk intensified as he tugged her hair, her lips opening to sound her pain, the yelp being silenced by the thick cockhead unceremouniously jammed into her mouth. He hissed in pleasure, slowly feeding his cock deeper into her tight jaw as he watched her boobs jiggle wildly like spherical jello the size of basketballs. She gagged when the head hit the back of her throat, the cloud drifting past the moon, the faint light allowing her to truly see what was infront of her. 

She did her best to gasp, she really did, but all that happened was the giant member sliding into her throat, her muscles massaging it, her stifled noises humming around it, pleasuring it further. What was being carelessly shoved down her throat was huge, easily 18 inches long and as thick as a grapefruit. But what really startled her, what caused her to choke in fear, was the size of his balls. Surely it was just the angle, she told herself, but she could swear they were like small watermelons, hanging low and heavy, furry skin struggling to contain the twitching nuts. His pre ran down her throat, coating it in a thin sticky layer, the combination of it and her saliva allowing him to shove deeper, watching as her neck slowly widened with his girthy length.

Her back arched as her head was pushed back, the huge cock barely able to fit more than a few inches into her maw, her jaw smarting stretched to the limit in pain. Her teeth dug into his cock, her mouth stretched to the limit, the horny pokemon determined to push past it. The two furry black bodies behind her rammed deep inside, their knots shrunken enough that they could truly plunge in and out. Their grips on her body left red marks, her ass bruising from the strength of their hips, large cocks tugging her holes outwards due to their huge size. The harsh pounding jerked her body forward with each snap of their hips, growls of pleasure ringing in the air, filling her ears until it was one of the only things she could hear. The only other thing that was louder than the slaps of bare cum slickened flesh was her choking around the cock steadily and powerfully driving down her tight throat.

Amelia swallowed around the intruder, narrow throat being forced to contain something twice its size, her head being tugged back to create a straight passage from her mouth to her insides, a wet slickened hole for his pleasure. Runny pre washed over her delicate pink insides, pouring inside as he inched inside, his furry groin nearing her face. She looked up, tears leaking out the corner of her blurry eyes, drool coating his cock, trying to plead noiselessly for freedom. The cocks behind her slammed deeper and deeper, her body shaking, limbs twitching, entirely being oversensitive. Yet they continued, apathetic, searching only for their own pleasure. Each hilt in made a loud popping noise, jerking her body forward with their power, her holes quivering around the swelling knots being yanked in and out, pulling her body back and forth. Her boobs swung wildly, nearly hitting her in the face with each thrust, only the sweater holding the basketball mammaries in place. 

The pace was set up perfectly that when the two in the back hammered their 17 inch monsters inside her, the one in her throat was forced deeper, nearly half of the 18 beastly inches of his girthy cock wrapped tight inside. His large paw let go of her hair to grab her neck and back of her head, the pokemon using his incredible strength to slide further inside, obscene squelching noises ringing out in the forest. He shoved her closer to his crotch, tugging her as he rocked his hips, slowly nudging her passage wide enough, steadily driving where nothing had been before. The leathery texture became more prominent the deeper he entered due to her mouth drying up in fear, his musky scent filling her nose. 

Her jaw strained, fighting to hold the massive cock being fed into her, his base inching closer to her nose, her tears falling down her cheeks and onto it, giving it an increasingly salty flavour. She groaned, her throat burning as he conquered it. His blue eyes drilled into hers, dominating and comanding as he thrusted the last of himself into her, her face being shoved into his muscle ladened stomach, fur ticking the inside of her nose. His heavy balls swung forward, hitting her wildly bouncing tits, the four massive globes making a loud slap noise. He stood still, her neck swollen, the veins of his ruby red cock nearly visible with how tight it clung to it, her groans of pain encouraging to grind into her, his head tilting back in a sigh of delight.

The Zoroarks fucking her other holes sped up, hips blurry as they hammered harshly into her, knots only just being able to escape her squeezing body, massaging their canine members as her body clenched and twitched at their treatement. Her ass rippled with the force, causing her thighs to shake, her heaving boobs pulling against the confines of her loose maroon sweater. The bulge of his tip was buried between the canyon between her giant breasts, kissing her stomach as he let go of her arms. They fell down limply, swinging over the ground, leaving her upper body to be supported mainly by his 18 inch throbbing beast of a dick. Both his large paws came to grip her head and mousy red hair, scarlet claws getting tangled in the dull strands. 

Her body shook as the two rammed in their knots, both of them too swollen to pop back out, the pokemon tugging her into their grinding hips, her body rocking in their hold. Pink tongues hung out of their panting mouths, hot breath fogging up in the quickly cooling night air. In the distance just out of the corner of her hazel eyes, Amelia spotted a glint of gold and blue, catching her attention before the hard body of the fox pokemon slammed into her face, drool leaking out of her mouth and onto his hefty balls, straining in their need to release. The combination of his copious amounts of pre being poured down her throat, the heat doing nothing to sooth it, and her dripping saliva aided the cock in sliding in and out, wet lewd noises escaping her mouth, filling the night. Her glassy eyes closed as his pace quickened, cock becoming slippery enough and her throat getting just loose enough that he could hammer into her, the strength smashing her face into his furry body with each hilt inside. 

Whatever she spotted in the park also caught the attention of the pokemon, each Zoroark sniffing the air before turning their heads to stare, blue eyes glowing in the moonlight. Their cocks ground into her, their attention focused primarily on, as it grew closer to the group, officer Jenny clad in her skin tight night uniform. She was top heavy, extremely so, what could only be described as udders sticking out from her chest, larger than pumpkins, the uniform cupping them, the buttons straining in effort of containing them. Her waist was not very small, but her large hips and plump heart shaped ass made it look so. Her dark blue skirt was short, hugging halfway down her thighs, and unlike the shirt, had no turquoise line running down the center. 

As the officer turned down the dirt path heading towards them, the Zoroarks could get a better view of her, how the moonlight behind her illuminated the silver of her zippers and buttons, how the light behind her accentuated her extreme curves, how her breasts jiggled with each simple movement, and her hips that swayed temptingly as if calling out to them. Amelia groaned around the massive member in her mouth, both calling out to her and crying out in pain as the cocks in her amazingly seemed to get harder, the harsh rutting now punching her insides, pre coating them slick. Hips blurred around her, body swinging between the trio as their thrusts intensified, punishing pace bruising her bouncing ass, huge breasts bouncing out and hitting her in the chin. She could feel how the many pairs of balls clenched with lust and desire, slapping her body eagerly as they appeared to swell larger, desperate to unload.

Jenny got to the bench Amelia was at earlier and stopped, looking at the scene before muttering “The people here are so horny-” she swiped a glob of cum off the seat with her gloved finger “-why else would this be here of all places?” She turned around, massive globes jiggling enticingly, the officer noticing something on the ground a few feet over. She sauntered over, the Zoroarks pounding increasing, large knots swelling past their original full size, and bent down to study the object. “Glasses?” she scoffed, “What, couldn’t they wait ‘til they got home?”

Her ass stuck up in the air, her bent body perfectly displaying her gigantic tits swinging back and forth, taunting the rutting pokemon, their cocks stiffening and veins throbbing outwards. As soon as Officer Jenny kneeled on the ground, on all fours as she examined the clearing for any other discarded materials, the two Zoroarks in her back holes came, exploding inside her. The bloating feeling Amelia had doubled in seconds, the pokemon grinding their knots deep inside, cocks twitching with each shot of cum, coating her pink insides white with their oceans of seed. The pokemon in her throat sped up, his cock pulsing with his nearing release, lewd slapping and slurping noises proof of his actions. 

Her stomach swelled, the twin loads obviously larger than before, the mere sight of Jenny enough to send them into overdrive, their balls draining into her as a result. Each time the Officer’s boobs jiggled and her ass waved in the air, their loads increased, bloating Amelia even more, the bulges of their huge cocks fading away underneath. It wasn’t soon before the cock ramming down her throat, smashing her face into his body, hilted deep inside, tilted his head back and let out a roaring howl, his massive melon sized balls slamming into her chin once more before exploding inside. The throbs of his massive 18 in member could be seen through the immense stretching of her throat, the outline of his cock pulsing with each shot into her. 

The pace of her enlarging stomach increased rapidly, the three pairs of balls emptying inside, blue eyes locked onto the sexy police Officer. Amelia, despite wanting to scream at the feeling of being forced to accommodate so much virile cum, was thankful that the staggeringly huge knot of the Zoroark buried in her neck was only pressing against her lips demandingly, and not inside her mouth. Her loose woolen sweater was being filled out, soon becoming tight as it struggled to hold both her pumpkin sized breasts and her heavy cum ballooned form. 

Jenny got up from the ground suddenly, her wireless communicator mumbling out a short message before a deafening roar filled the night, making the stars above shudder in fear. Jenny turned away from the trio, Amelia’s hope of being saved drowned with pokemon seed as the Officer left as quickly as she came. The pokemon watched her retreating form til they couldn’t see her, their balls shuddering and veins throbbing in arousal as they stared at her swaying hips and massive bouncing globes. They gyrated their hips, her vice like grip milking the last of their load out, canine cocks drooling inside. Huge swollen knots plugged her body, the beastly member with the girth of a grapefruit driven as far in her throat as it could be stopping any from escaping that way. Some cum dribbled out her stretched lips, adding to the mess of fluids on her face, a cocktail of pre, tears, saliva and now musky seed. 

The two furry fox pokemon holding her thighs open finally completed their orgasm, faces screwed up in pleasure, each movement against their knots bringing them orgasmic bliss. The beastly cock lodged down her throat, impaling her neck wide, was still pouring rivers of thick seed into her stomach, steadily inflating it larger. The Zoroarks changed their positions, setting her foot on the ground and resting her other leg over one fluffy shoulder. The Zoroark in the front jerked his hips as he neared the end of his load, his massive balls shrinking as they dumped gallons inside. 

Suddenly, before she could understand what was happening, heavy footsteps rang out in the forest, steadily getting louder until something absolutely gigantic trampled into the clearing, bright moonlight illuminating the beast. Amelia couldn’t see what it was, but she did hear the sudden yips from the Zoroarks, feel how they started to yank their knots out, clawed hands scrambling to get a good enough grip to pull their swollen red knots out. The Zoroark in her throat deposited the last of his milky seed, growling as his balls squirted the final shots inside. The huge monster trudged up to them like an angered ox, large marks dug into the ground with each step. The trees seemed to tremble in its presence, the wind gaining a sharp edge as the world seemed to grow just a bit darker. 

The Zoroark in her ass managed to slip out, darting away from the group and the part and into the ominous forest, charcoal fur swallowed up by the shadows. The giant beast growled at Zoroark knotted in her pussy, the pokemon just able to yank out before it reached him, dashing out into the night, black fur fading into the distance. The Zoroark stood there, wet cock slowly sliding out of her throat, lips curled to show his fangs, growling at the beast, and blue eyes narrowed in a glare. 

The tough act stayed until his cock softened, Amelia falling to the ground when an ear-shattering roar scared it away. Her breasts hit the ground first, puddles of cum escaping her holes getting into her maroon sweater, the thick wool getting heavy at the moisture. She coughed and gasped for breath, hacking up globs of cum over her limp arms, her whole body sore, leftover red claw and paw marks decorating her waist, hips and throat where the Zoroarks had had their way with her. 

The beast standing over her was like a giant, almost twice the size of the Zoroarks, broad chest packed with muscles, arms flexing as it leaned over her. She couldn’t see the details, but the huge wild blood red mane and long red claws on its powerful limbs signaled to her what it was. A feral snarl rumbled the air, making the ground below her shudder, the leaves of the trees shaking as the beastly Zoroark loomed over her used body, cum leaking out of her gaping holes. Amelia tried to pick herself up, tried to crawl away as his massive paw reached down and wrapped around her waist, squeezing large globs of cum out of her. She attempted to scream, but her throat was too raw and sore to do so.

“Don’t touch me!” she cried, tears ready to flow down her blown open eyes, a mess of fluids decorating her face. “Leave me alone!” she shouted as he slipped a curious finger under her sweater, sharp claw ripping it apart. Her pumpkin sized breasts simply spilled out like jello, jiggling temptingly, their true dimensions finally known. Her thick sweater fell to the ground, settling down in a large puddle. The wild blue eyes focused on them, the pokemon lifting her up and down to watch how they bounced, tits luring him in. Amelia wrapped her arms around her globes, trying but failing to stop their alluring movement. She struggled in his grip, squealing out a desperate “Let me go!” as he set her down.

Except, she was not put down on the filthy ground, but instead on a pulsing log, which as soon as Amelia looked down over her gigantic breasts, knew was his rock hard cock. Her attempts at escape increased, hands scrabbling at the grip, legs trying to kick him, but to no avail. His fangs glinted in the moonlight, fur matted and dirty, his pungent masculine oder filling her nose and violating her lungs. Her head grew dizzy and her sight dim, her body spilling still warm jizz over his monstrous length.

It was longer than her arm, and as thick as her thigh, spidering veins the width of her pinky finger throbbing in arousal, pressing into her plushy ass. It was bright red, twitching as he pulled her towards the tip, thick and leathery, copious amounts of pre dripping from the head. He lined himself up, eyes clouded in lust as she shouted “IT WON’T FIT!” her exhausted body tried to fight “YOU’LL SPLIT ME IN TWO-” the crown nudged against her folds determinedly “DON’T!” she yelped as it pushed in, the Zoroark knot previous stretching her out so he could fit just the first inches inside her. With both black paws wrapped around her small waist, he pulled her down, her body tense and aching as her forced inch after thick leathery inch inside. 

His muscles bulged with the effort as he hit her cervix only 9 inches in, yanking her down harshly and shoving past the tight ring like a bull with glass. She sobbed as he impaled her, her stomach sloshing with residue cum, bulging outwards with the outline. He rubbed over the lump with a pad of his finger, his cock growing just a bit harder as he did so. A low grumble of pleasure was building up in his chest, the amount of pre he was leaking into her like a load of a lesser pokemon. Her body squeezed like a clamp around his monstrous member, his huge churning balls hanging midway down his thigh as he slid more and more inside her soft pink insides, forcing it to submit.

Amelia groaned as she was twisted around, facing the mess of her previous assaulter’s actions, the strong smell of canine musk filling her senses. Her limbs hung like a doll, too tired to do anything more than dangle uselessly at her sides. She couldn’t see past her giant udders, but she sighed in pained relief as she felt his huge throbbing knot press demandingly against her folds, the pokemon pushing against her body until it gave in and he could pop it in, rapidly swelling as soon as it was being massaged by her hugging body. The outline of his cock stuck out from her stomach, his growing bulbous knot making an enlarging lump, bulging it outwards as he started to thrust. It was slow at first, giant hands holding her up at his waist so he could fuck her smaller body, but as his cock was covered by the previous loads covering her walls and his own pre, he sped up, slamming into her eagerly. “No, please stop!” she begged, “-don’t grow in me!”

And grow he did, his knot pulsing bigger and hotter as it grew to the size of a small watermelon, lodged into her body. She was thankful that this was as far in as he was going to go, her body stretched obscenely, but still able to accommodate his massive member. It took surprisingly little time for him to explode inside as if he hadn’t came in days, his load immediately bloating her up. The jerking of his hips shook her entire body, rippling the fat of her ass and making her boobs knock around. His grip on her body lessened as he pumped into her, massive balls barely shrinking while he growled in delight, head tilted back and eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. 

The silver moon above hid behind a cloud as if it didn’t want to witness the next actions of the giant Zoroark, dark clouds casting the world below into an intimidating shadow. Still cumming into her, ballooning her with his potent seed, the pokemon grabbed her with one hand around her hips, the other around her shoulders, and yanked down, slamming his hips forward at the same time. Amelia’s eyes widened as she coughed, all the air being pushed out of her lungs as a huge amount of his monstrous pussydestroyer plunged into her, his first knot now pressing brutally against her cervix, forcing it to yield to him. Her body twitched and her pumpkin sized breasts swung and hit her in the face, the pokemon shooting in the last of his load before he started up. His pace could only be described as brutal, bending her body, forcing her to accommodate his invading beast, hefty balls swinging into her ass as he worked himself further inside. Her stomach was heavy with his jizz, his tip shuddering as he fired shots of pre into the ocean inside, making her look nearly pregnant.

Amelia silently screamed as he pushed past her cervix, his first knot trapped firmly in her womb, the second slowly getting closer and closer to her sore over stretched lips. His substantial balls hit her ass with a loud slap, making it bounce each time he hilted inside. Her arms weakly tried to hug her swinging breasts, but they were too weak to stop the basketball sized globes from smacking her in the face as he thrusted deep inside, the bulge of his cock resting between the canyon of them. She groaned as her body was used, the massive Zoroark caring for nothing but his own pleasure, hunting down his next orgasm wielding nothing but his 27 inch beast. His strong legs dug into the ground as he angled her upwards, gravity helping him plunge even deeper inside, bruising with each shove of his powerful furry hips. 

The leaves rustled in the cold wind, trees gently moving with it. The moon stayed behind the clouds, the stars slowly being swallowed up by the veil of them. The forest darkened in their shadows, the Zoroarks electric blue eyes flowing dangerously as he rammed his leather log of a cock in further, slick with cum with a growing knot at the base. It shoved into her sore hole with a lewd sucking noise, and yanked back out with an obscene pop. It neared being too large to be thrusted in and out, so the pokemon strengthen his grip on her bruised body and tugged down, driving his hips forward as the knot ever so slowly stretched her hole open, the growing bulb determinedly being grinded in, forcing her pussy wider than it evers been until he sunk in. 

His balls slapped against her as he jackhammered inside, her huge boobs swinging around wildly, smacking her stomach and the incredible bulge of his first knot pushing outwards through her skin. “Please don’t cum!” She pleaded, far too familiar with what a growing knot means, “I can’t take it! Please, stop!” She yelped as her body met his furry stomach, ass being pushed forward as he leaned over her, his chest grumbling as he edged towards his climax. “Don’t do it-” she begged, but as the words slipped out from her lips, she felt it.

The first shot flooded her womb full, the next pushing it outwards. It welled up where the tip of his cock was, between the valley of her melons, before being dragged down by gravity, resting heavy in the lower part of her stomach. She moaned in pain, feeling his huge balls squeeze, his cock jerk as the canine poured deep inside, pumping her full. From her angle Amelia could only watch as her stomach steadily pushed outwards enough that she could see it over her pumpkin sized tits. She looked heavily pregnant, and more was draining into her, a loud victorious howl filling the forest and he filled her. His knot, finally swollen to its final size was as large as a watermelon, resting inside her, plugging her up and trapping her fully impalled on his bitchbreaker. 

“Oh god no-” she whispered, her eyes rolling back and her mouth opening in a gasp, unable to stop him as his balls deposited their load inside, only satisfied when she looked pregnant with twins, bordering on triplets. His nuts were considerably smaller, giving small pulses as the last of his seed spilled into her swollen body. He let go of her and sat down leaning against a tree, Amelia staying firmly in place as his cock held her up, her thighs resting on each side of his strong hips. His balls rested on the ground, spent and content, wave after wave of orgasmic bliss washing over his powerful form. Amelia could feel her grasp on reality fading, the word turning to black as she fell unconscious, the huge Zoroark protecting her.

**Author's Note:**

> (And as always, while I can't promise it'll be quick, you peeps can comment requests for future fics down below! Don't worry, I don't judge)
> 
> wow, yes, a 10k pokemon smut fic. Very impressive, isn't it?
> 
> Also, if anyone does read this, what would you think of me making a multi-chapter fic focusing on either a pokemon gal (comment your favourite) or a really hung dude with some ditto genes? Would anyone be interested in that? I'd love to hear your opinions, so don't be afraid to comment! Thanks in advance!


End file.
